Neige
by Maitresse Des Cartes
Summary: //OS// Quand l'honneur vaut plus que l'amour véritable, et que le devoir est plus important que les sentiments, les deux êtres qui s'aiment le plus au monde sont obligés de se séparer et de se haïr pour vivre dans le mensonge. GWxDM Romance Tragique


**_Pour avoir vu qu'il n'y avait pas énormément de fic sur eux, et qu'énormément de personnes ne connaissent donc pas la frénésie qui envahie les fans de ce couple, je m'essaie à l'écriture d'un OS sur mon couple préféré: un DracoxGinny. Attention: Romance Tragique. Bonne lecture !  
_**

* * *

**Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling. La fic et l'intrigue m'appartiennent.**

* * *

Neige…

Blanc…

Ce mot était si insignifiant pour moi. Mais c'était avant.

Avant…

Ce mot ne représente plus rien pour moi. Et ce, dès maintenant.

Maintenant…c'est tellement dur de se dire ce que sera la vie à présent. Sans Toi.

Toi…

Toi qui avance, faisant craquer ce mont blanc sous tes pieds. Tu avances vers moi d'un pas lent.

Ta chevelure, qui a un contraste étonnant avec le paysage, est en train de se mouvoir par la brise du vent. Ce vent d'hiver.

L'hiver…

C'était exactement en cette saison que tout avait commencé. Et c'est encore exactement en cette saison que tout va se terminer. Maintenant.

Tes pas s'arrêtent à un mètre au moins de moi. Tes yeux, d'un bleu métallisé, me balayent. Ton regard. Ce regard, d'un froid polaire que tu donnais aux autres. A tous. Sauf…à moi.

Moi, qui te scrute en silence, attendant. Attendant ce moment où, chacun, nous allons nous détruire. Enfin, nous le sommes déjà. Car, cela était sûr, notre destruction était assurée en commettant cet acte.

Cet acte, que nous devons oublier. Tous ces sentiments, tous ces mots, toutes ces caresses, tous ces baisers, et bien plus encore. Nous devons tout oublier. Car maintenant, c'était avant.

Et à présent, tu es face à moi, près de ce lac où nous nous sommes tellement aimés. Oui, nous nous aimions. Je ne peux pas le dire au présent, car tout cela, c'était avant. Avant que ça se passe.

Autour de nous, du blanc à perte de vue. Au loin, l'ombre de ce château, où nous nous sommes haït. Et où nous nous devons de nous haïr de nouveau. Car la haine, c'est notre tragique destin, à tous les deux.

Nous deux. Quelle absurdité ! C'était tellement évident que nous transgressions l'interdit. Et pourtant…

Tu es là, devant moi, à me regarder, comme au premier jour où nous nous sommes découvert et fini par nous embrasser.

Ces lèvres que tu tiens fermées. Mais elles ne sont pas étirées par ton rictus habituel, que tu révélais seulement en la présence des autres, Sauf pour moi. J'étais la seule à qui ton vrai sourire, sincère et plein d'amour était destiné.

Et là, rien. Aucune partie de nos corps à tous les deux ne bouge.

Seuls nos yeux trahissent nos pensées.

Je te regarde. Te fais passer mes paroles à travers mes yeux.

Je te murmure muettement que je ne veux pas que ça se finisse ainsi, et tu dis non des yeux.

Je te cris sourdement que je ne veux que toi, et tu acquiesces avec désespoir.

Je te pleure silencieusement qu'il n'y a pas de solution et que c'est ce qui devait arriver, et tu acceptes sans résistance cette impasse.

Alors, maintenant, éloignons-nous l'un de l'autre, à jamais. Notre envie, ou plutôt notre cœur ne nous trompe pas. Je ne suis pas prête à faire cela, mais pourtant, je sais que malgré tout, je ne pourrai jamais te donner ce que tu cherches car je ne pourrai te dire ces trois mots et huit lettres que tu m'as tant dits : Pas par tes lèvres si chaudes et douces, non, seulement par la partie où nous étions sincères envers l'autre. La partie avec laquelle nous venons de nous perdre pour toujours. Tu sais que c'était perdu d'avance. Nous nous sommes battus pour nous trouver, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Tu l'as dit toi-même : nous sommes condamnés, nous et notre futur, à se perdre dans l'amour déchu.

Pourquoi n'avons–nous pas eu le choix ? Pourquoi la difficulté dans ce monde, c'est d'y vivre ? Sans amour vrai.

Est-ce la facilité que l'on a choisi ? Ou tout simplement fuir l'inéluctable ? Car oui, notre seul atout qui nous a permis de nous aimer, nous a fait perdre notre vie, notre Bonheur.

L'Honneur. Le Devoir.

Cela fait que nos vies sont incompatibles. Ou alors que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais pendant un temps, malheureusement.

Tous. Ils se sont tous opposés à notre Amour. Nos Familles se sont battues. Nos amis, se sont livrés bataille pour laver notre Nom. Ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de Justice à leurs yeux, était tout autre pour nous. Nous avons souffert de cette Guerre de L'Honneur.

Mais à présent, que nous reste-t-il ? A part des souvenirs, des larmes maintenant sèches et une plaie béante encore trop ouverte, trop humide de sang. Encore et toujours ce Sang. Il nous a fait nous haïr et nous battre. Il nous a rapproché pour nous faire aimer ; puis pour finalement nous faire pleurer.

Nous. Nous allons continuer nos vies là où elles se sont arrêtées avant ce beau rêve. Un rêve. N'était-ce que cela ? Un dramatique rêve ?

Je vais rejoindre celui que tout le monde porte en héros, tandis que toi, tu vas embrasser ces Ténèbres.

Alors, s'il te plait, toi qui couvre nos sentiments, fait que ces traces ne deviennent que rêve, comme notre histoire et notre amour déchu. Que notre dialogue muet disparaisse dans le froid de cette saison où tout a commencé et où tout vient de se terminer.

**Je t'en prie,**

**Neige…**

* * *

_**Alors, alors ? Mon tout premier One-Shot est comment ?**** Est-ce que maintenant vous allez lire des D/G ? En tout cas, dites ce que vous en pensez et, professionnels de ce couple, commentez tout ça ! A la prochaine ! Bye, bye !**_


End file.
